


Nightcrawlers.

by Selenaa



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, F/F, Gore, Kinda graphic?, Light Angst, Maybe - Freeform, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenaa/pseuds/Selenaa
Summary: "Nobody sleeps in this land of mine."A beautifully crooked smile hides any deviance, the onlooker’s eyes swearing she saw fangs peaking past crimson lips.It isn’t until hurried steps follow behind the said figure that Irene thinks she’s a bit too curious for her own good.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Nightcrawlers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... yeah me... the person who doesn't complete their multichaptered fics... lol... 
> 
> This is inspired by NIKI's song 'Nightcrawlers' but if I end up writing more will probably have more elements from some of her other songs of her album. I wrote this in the spur of the moment so I'm not sure if I'll update this.

::

Winter will always capture Joohyun’s heart as one of her favorite seasons.

The shorter hours of light meant night was faster to approach and Joohyun was given a few extra darker hours to grasp onto.

Ever since her move to Seoul – a welcomed change from her sleepy country town – Joohyun has found herself living a bit more freely. Despite being broad daylight Joohyun’s apartment is encased in shade as a result of the heavy black curtains fitted across each window, even now her body is siphoned of energy but the small figure shuffles around to the kitchen sensor lights above beaming down on her momentarily in fluorescent spotlights.

Joohyun had double checked when she woke up that she had no day classes today, foregoing the stimulant pills on the counter and simply retrieving a glass of water before returning to her bed.

It didn’t take long for her eyelids to droop and her body to succumb to unconsciousness once again.

::

Joohyun was deemed a peculiar child back in her hometown.

Pretty.

Reserved.

And sleepy, always _sleepy_.

Unable to make friends due to the uncontrollable drowsiness she felt during the day, Joohyun had found she slept majority of her childhood days away and doctors were unable to do much for it as prescribing antidepressants to a child was far from – well – ideal.

Friends weren’t always there in her childhood, children always had a knack of being hideously honest and it resulted in Joohyun being the odd one out, called nicknames that Joohyun now would snicker at but back then would result in sniffles and longing stares at ‘normal’ kids.

Narcolepsy was what they diagnosed her with in her first year of high school, a condition rendering her too drowsy during the day as though her body clock is eternally out of sync, flitting in and out of sleep. She supposes she’s thankful to have a term to coin it under as it’s easier to explain to people that yes, it is a condition and yes, it is real. Not that there was much to it, if anything her condition sparked a chain reaction into her love for the dark.

Nyctophilic and narcoleptic.

Truly a matchmade in heaven.

Joohyun should be thankful she’s not an insomniac as well, it’s not necessarily the triple threat she envisioned herself to be.

::

Deep orange streaks of sun danced between the crack of the curtains of the bedroom signalling dusk and Joohyun’s eyes flutter awake with new vigour as she stretched, the covers of her bed creasing. A satisfied yawn escapes her lips as she begins her proper routine.

Joohyun reserves the use of stimulants when she has something college related planned in the day or the extremely rare cases where she may have plans and if she does not have to take them then she’ll happily that that opportunity.

Though it has come with its consequences.

Whether it is consequence Joohyun is not entirely sure but seeing as she doesn’t want to continuously wreck her body for the sake of going out for a walk then so be it. As a result, Joohyun has found herself wandering the streets of Seoul at ungodly hours of the night just to savour her treasured alone time.

Not that she has many friends to begin with.

Any right-minded woman would know much better than to walk around by herself, let alone at three in the morning. Seoul is an unpredictable place but Joohyun seems to have lost the ability to create rational thoughts as a result of her condition making her crave the odd necessity of going for _walks_. 

She’s not entirely sure what she plans to achieve when she goes for these walks, it’s not really a time for her to get a social fix though she does exchange a word or two with her apartment complex’s cute receptionist so she supposes that can count.

Joohyun is surprised that the receptionist never questions her habits but those are thoughts for another time.

Surprisingly there haven’t been any questionable moments when Joohyun goes on her walks and she’s practically memorised a good portion of the area surrounding her apartment, so she knows where to turn to if something were to… happen. The most she’ll run into are the occasional drunks nearing the weekend, but she coolly ignores their slurred words with a curt smile. There are regulars though, if you could call it that. A few familiar faces Joohyun remembers since its hard to forget someone you see at this hour.

But it seems there’s a new face this time round.

A slim face too, full lips-

Tall.

That’s all Joohyun could process as they brush past each other taking note of the skimpy way they dressed, making the shorter woman question whether her current attire is underdressed for the occasion.

Their white dress stops above the knees, a leather jacket draped over their arm as Joohyun glances over her shoulder.

_Is she not cold?_

As though the heavens above heard her, a considerably cold rush of wind bites at the exposed skin of her ankles and hands causing Joohyun to shiver instinctively. Returning another backwards look to the other woman she notes how she didn’t flinch, jacket still draped nonchalantly on her arm.

::

Joohyun’s not too sure how to feel about the new regular on her walks.

She’s not one to judge another woman’s escapades but after her initial weeks of walking solo to now sporting a different man around her arm as though they were new accessories to flaunt made Joohyun’s stomach churn. She supposes she also disregards the fact that there is a love hotel at the end of the street her complex is on, which is conveniently in the way that the woman walks through.

None of her business, none of her business Joohyun chants.

As they pass by each other for the nth time over countless walks Joohyun believes this is the first time they made proper eye contact and she gives a curt nod alongside a matching smile, Joohyun’s means of saying _be careful_.

But she’s sure the gesture goes unnoticed as the woman remains indifferent, gaze remaining neutral becoming animated when her partner for tonight breaks into conversation. She plays coy as a hand reaches up to cover her mouth as she laughs, hand drifting back down in somewhat practiced eased as she playfully slaps the man’s shoulder.

Joohyun makes sure she’s out of earshot to make a gagging sound.

The morning after when Joohyun momentarily wakes for her water break she decides to break her routine, clasping at the edges of the curtains she pries them open just enough to peak an eye through, the light sapping at her consciousness already. Her head cranes down towards the direction of the hotel at the end of the street.

It’s wishful thinking to expect Joy waltzing out of the hotel and Joohyun mentally scolds herself for even thinking that it would be possible.

But it is.

As if on cue the woman steps out of the side doors, which Joohyun admittedly finds weird but whatever.

Squinting her eyes, she doesn’t miss how refreshed the other woman looks. Like she has an extra bounce in her step.

Okay so she got laid, good to know.

Joohyun begins to feel more light-headed than usual, her heart pacing and she’s not entirely sure why until she notices the figure at the end of the street is staring in her direction.

Scratch that, she was staring _at_ her.

Eyes widening Joohyun’s hands reach for her curtains in a flurry, closing them with a gasp and a much lighter head.

The water does not quench the burn on her skin or calm her heart by any means and Joohyun finds herself too exhausted to move back to bed, sleeping on the couch instead.

::

Joohyun decides to delay her walk by an hour as a means of avoiding the other woman. As she steps out of the elevator her steps out of the complex are interrupted by a familiar voice.

‘This is later than usual.’

Joohyun turns to the receptionist, Seungwan.

‘I-uh yeah… I was busy earlier so I’m just going out now.’

‘Fair enough. Be safe out there now, I’ve been given word on some disappearances around the area.’

Joohyun quirks a brow, heart racing just the tiniest bit faster.

‘Disappearances?’

‘Mm, nothing to worry about. _For you at least._ ’

Joohyun decides to ignore the words Seungwan muttered under her breath. The phantom piece of brain that controls her rational thought pounds wanting her to pry further but Joohyun is a simple woman and she simply wants to go on her walk without having to worry about disappearances or the fact they have started when the mystery woman lurked the area.

So, with a dismissive wave of her hand Joohyun smiles at the receptionist.

‘If you say so. Enjoy your shift Seungwan.’

Refraining from shivering at the thought of eyes trained on her back Joohyun exits the complex. Her legs move automatically making the conscious decision to avoid the path she usually crosses the taller woman at.

Though that’s not necessary.

Regardless of her effort to not see the other woman it seems her plan crumbled despite her being sure the she’d be nestled on one of those grimy love hotel suites with an unfamiliar face above her, touching her, mark-

None of my business, none of my business.

It’s just on her return to the complex when she sees the woman lingering near the side alley of the hotel. Joohyun would presume it was just a bad hookup until she sees her partner, this time a male seemingly double her age wavering in front of her.

And he looks scared shitless.

The street lays bare save for a few parked cars and the flickering of a lamppost near the pair, but for the most part at this hour not a soul besides theirs were witnesses of this moment. Joohyun doesn’t even notice that she has passed her complex, garnering the quizzical gaze of Seungwan unbeknownst to her. The pair remain oblivious to the now bystander as Joohyun lingers on the edge of the street across the hotel, shrouded in the shade of a buildings overhang.

They’re talking but Joohyun can’t hear anything besides her shallow breaths, simply watching the mans brow upturned as he stares pleadingly at the taller woman. Joohyun eyes struggle to focus on her face as within a pin drop the mans eyes widen to saucers and he sprints into the darkness of the alley.

A beautifully crooked smile oozes deviance, the onlooker’s eyes swearing she saw fangs peaking past crimson lips.

It isn’t until hurried steps follow behind the said figure that Irene thinks she’s a bit _too_ curious for her own good.

::

Joohyun could have been stepping into her apartment right now, preparing dinner and mindlessly watching Netflix but here she was chasing down a complete stranger, line casted and growing taut. Dinner should be the least of her worries as she ventures down the darkened alley, no light save for a single utility lamp attached to the side wall so it isn’t until now that Joohyun thinks.

_What the hell am I doing here?_

Stalking behind she watches as she turns into an empty plot sandwiched between two derelict buildings. Joohyun lingering behind as she stays in the shadows, curiously watching the exchange.

‘W-who are you?’

‘Yoojung Lee, 16. Missing. Jisoo Kim, 13. Missing. Soyeon Choi, 18. Missing.’

Joohyun watches as the other woman reads off her phone, flipping it to show the man presumably pictures of the people listed.

‘Do they sound familiar to you sir?’

The mans eyes dart all over the taller woman’s form, breath bated.

‘I-I don’t know what you’re talking about…’

‘They disappeared a few weeks ago. Maybe some perverted old man decides have his fun…’ She steps closer, finger tracing coyly up the man’s arm. ‘Maybe he toyed with them a bit, perhaps played a bit _too_ rough…’

‘…’

‘Maybe… he decided to cut them short…’ Flicking through her phone once more she shows it to the man who instantly pales. ‘My, my what a twisted man you are.’

‘What is it you want? Money? I-I can give you money.’

‘Money?’ A haughty laugh escapes her lips, the finger that traced along is arm now dancing across his chest. ‘I have no use for your human money. What I want dear is right _here_.’

It is with a sickeningly loud crunch the man’s body is suddenly limp and scrawled across the coarse ground, limbs askew in a manner a child would throw a doll. Crimson appearing almost black as the woman further tears at his flesh blood dripping from her mouth in the manner a calligraphy brush drips ink.

Phantom limbs disperse from Joohyun’s psyche grasping around her throat leaving no room for a sound to pass, her own hands clasping over her mouth in a bid to not scream at what she just saw.

But it was too late for that.

Run.

_Run._

_RUN._

Alarm bells sound in Joohyun’s conscience with sounds drowning out and replaced with a piercing ring instead. Her thoughts are bottle-necked by the onset of panic, overloaded by a dose of adrenaline.

But the response is short lived.

Her knees buckle from fear, breaking the morbid silence and Joy snaps her head to the cause. What were once deep brown eyes are now blazingly red eyes, searing holes into Joohyun. Blood stained teeth – yes those were fangs – grinning straight at her.

Was she aware of Joohyun this whole time?

Disturbingly calm Joy rises from her spot, the air between them soiled with the rich scent of iron and fresh meat that churns Joohyun’s stomach the wrong way, the bile that threatens to rise up her throat never rises further.

The older woman doesn’t even get a chance to react as she finds herself winded by the sheer force and speed at which Joy has pinned her to the brick wall, an accusatory growl – a sound no human could make – directed at her.

A blood-filled cough splatters on the ground.

‘My, my, things certainly have gone askew tonight haven’t they?’

A slender hand gripped around Joohyun’s throat is tightened, resulting in a pathetic wheeze escaping her lips. Joohyun tries her best to not cringe at the fact there’s human blood dripping down the slope of her neck.

The other woman holds a bemused expression, crimson eyes glittering in glee as she watches Joohyun struggle with a whine.

‘I haven’t even finished my dinner and now I have a pretty dessert here for me too… Surely you wouldn’t mind if I were to sneak a little _bite_ now?’

Her words are emphasised with fangs prodding the surface of Joohyun’s skin that connects her neck to her shoulder.

Wincing Joohyun feels so incredibly delirious, vision pulsing black around the edges.

‘P-please.’ A desperate plea is hushed between the two.

‘Sooyoung. What happened to behaving yourself?’

The grip on Joohyun’s throat is loosened as both women turn towards the voice. Joohyun gasping for air as she slumps down the wall, the taller woman releasing a snarl but is quietened as the shadowy figure emerges.

Joohyun takes a few extra breaths because she’s completely unsure whether her oxygen deprived state left her hallucinating because she is greeted with a familiar face, more specifically Seungwan’s face.

The receptionist Seungwan.

Except something seems different about her.

Maybe it’s the fact her eyes are the same blazing red colour Sooyoung’s are.

Frenzied, Joohyun darts her vision between Seungwan and Sooyoung unable to process what is occurring.

‘Mm sorry.’ Sooyoung teases ‘All this work has left me a bit more famished than usual…’

‘You know better to break our laws by killing an innocent. I shouldn’t need to pass word about your behaviour to the higher ups do I?’

Sooyoung sighs.

‘Was just a joke Seungwan, a lady this pretty doesn’t have any reason to cross paths with a nightcrawler.’ She turns to the bewildered Joohyun, a mischievous smirk as she kneels. ‘Or does she?’ 

…Nightcrawler?

‘A w-what?’ Joohyun sputters out ‘Please, please don’t kill me.’

‘Well secrets out I guess.’ A bloodied hand rubs at the nape of Sooyoung’s neck ‘You’ve already crossed paths with us and as a result…’

Seungwan steps forward with a sympathetic expression, an expression Joohyun can already read. Wordlessly she presses further back into the brick wall in hopes it would swallow her up and spit her out, away from this whole ordeal.

‘No, no…’ Joohyun pleas ‘I promise I won’t tell. Promise!’

‘Promise? A humans flimsy promises are worthless to our kind.’ Sooyoung responds, fingers perched underneath her chin in thought. ‘However, maybe you could go on a little trip with me.’

‘Sooyoung please watch what you say.’ Seungwan interrupts ‘You know how our kind feel about humans in the other realm.’

Joohyun has no idea what they’re referring to but what she knows is if she can still stay… intact after this she’ll eagerly do whatever they want.

‘I’ll go.’

Two heads snap to Joohyun.

And the eery way their eyes glow in the dimly lit alley makes Joohyun falter as she attempts to stand on shaky legs in front of the two non-humans.

‘I-If you don’t believe that I can keep my word I’ll prove it to you.’

‘Hmph.’

Seungwan simply quirks a brow upwards, Sooyoung wordlessly approaching the man’s corpse.

Her arm enters the open cavity of their chest as she reaches for his heart, the still organ grasped within her palm as she offers it to Seungwan.

‘For your troubles.’

Seungwan humbly accepts the visceral offering, Joohyun’s eyes diverting as she watches her not so ordinary receptionist open her mouth, the moist squelch of flesh being consumed echoing in the human’s ears instead.

_Now you’ve done it._

The contents of her _lunch_ are practically unrecognisable as she empties it onto the concrete below until saliva sputters out instead with a pained heave.

‘Ah, what a fickle thing.’ Sooyoung coos, a condescending glare directed at Joohyun.

Face flushed Joohyun doesn’t bother responding in case she draws the final straw.

‘The sun will rise in a few hours, I’ll contact Seulgi to commence clean up.’ Seungwan says, the edges of her mouth stained red as she wipes with an equally bloody hand. ‘Shall we go?’

‘What about your shift?’ Sooyoung questions.

‘Someone else is about to clock in soon, it’s fine.’

Joohyun doesn’t know what to expect when she sees the two man-eaters approach the end of the plot but when the wall wavers underneath Sooyoung’s touch allowing her arm to pass through Joohyun thinks she’d rather be dead after all.

The taller woman stops halfway, Seungwan already passing beyond the faux brick wall.

‘Well? Are you coming?’

Joohyun scurries behind, running purely off a mix of fear and adrenaline as she sides steps the completely unrecognisable body in the centre of the empty plot.

‘Grab my hand.’

‘Huh?’

Sooyoung extends her other hand to the shorter woman, looking on expectantly.

‘Nightcrawler things. If you try to pass this wall without one of us making contact with you, we’d have a bigger mess than what is behind you.’ Sooyoung explains ‘And I don’t feel like plucking pieces of your pretty little face out of the portal.’

Face warming, Joohyun grips the still stained hands of the nightcrawler, closing her eyes as she is yanked into the wall.

An unexplainable feeling washes over the humans body as though her insides were temporarily turned into mush, a feint tingle lingering in her spine. Eyes opening, her throat instantly dries at the sight of her otherworldly hostesses.

Their silhouettes are adorned with features that are most definitely not human.

It’s as though those fabled ‘rational’ thoughts Joohyun’s never had are reactivated and as she gazes into the darkness where two pairs of hauntingly red eyes gaze right back Joohyun finally thinks.

I should not be here.

::

No guarantees here, I just liked the song and wrote what was on my mind but it gives me the opportunity to return to this if I want to.

:)


End file.
